An Edolas Adventure
by Rainbowgirl5567
Summary: What if Lucy somehow got stuck in Edolas because of some random guy. And Lucy can no longer use magic and her friends are no where to be seen. ( this happened after the guild came back from Edolas) May be MystoganXLucy. T-rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1 the beggining

Special guest for today Happy

Happy: yay! Hiya everyone!

Rainbowgirl: hey this is my first fanfiction I ever made, I hope you like it

Happy: yeah let's just hope it's good

Rainbowgirl: hey! Just do the disclaimer

Happy: Rainbowgirl-San does not own fairy tail or any of the characters Hiro Mashima does

Rainbowgirl: thank you and on with the story

P.s. This story happened after Lisanna came back from Edolas with everyone in the guild that was awake.

Chapter 1 the beginning

Lucy's p.o.v.

It was a normal day at the guild for me. The guild was fighting like always in a bawl while I am trying to not get hit by a flying chair or table near by while drinking a strawberry milkshake. It was perfectly fine until Erza came in and said to everyone " watch out there is something coming up outside please be careful". I ran outside with the rest of the guild to see what was the commotion Erza was talking about. There was a man in a white cloak shouting out a ancient language of some sort and suddenly he looked at me and shot out a beam that was black as death. It hit me, I didn't know what it did or do. But one thing I felt was a bright light picking me up into particles and disappearing. But before I disappear to who knows where, I told the guild that " I will miss you guys and I will never regret joining fairy tail" and I blacked out after that.

Lisanna's p.o.v. (Before Lucy disappeared)

The entire guild went outside to see what Erza was talking about and all I could see was a man in a white cloak shouting out some spell in Latin.( Yeah Lucy didn't know but Lisanna did for some reason that I might know or not.) and all of a suddenly he shot a deadly looking beam at Lucy. I couldn't believe this happened after I came back from Edolas and I just met her myself.

The entire guild screamed Lucy when she got shot with that beam, even me. After Lucy got shot with the beam, she started to slowly disappear with light particles around her. But before she fully disappeared she said " I will miss you guys and I will never regret joining fairy tail." After she said that I start to cry about never seeing her again, I just didn't want for her to die like this at all and I just want to see her again safe and sound. Natsu saw what happened to Lucy also and he just got angry I can't blame I would be doing the exact same thing but I am too sad to fight right now. Nastu even said " why would you do that to our nakama! You will learn your lesson from me myself. You will pay for what you done to Lucy!". Before Natsu even got a hit on the man he teleported behind Natsu and same when Gray tried to hit the man. The man then said " finally we have taken fairy tail' s light and we shall meet you guys at the forest of doom ( random name I made up) to defeat you guys" and he disappeared after saying that.

Rainbowgirl: Cliffhanger dun dun dun!

Happy : I don't like cliffhangers!

Rainbowgirl: Well I will just give you fish. * gives fish to Happy*

Happy: Yay! Thank you!

Rainbowgirl: * sweat drops* Ok, anyway thanks for reading , pm me and review if you want and till next time.


	2. Chapter 2 the fight

Special guest: Natsu

Rainbowgirl: hiya guys it me again I am back and I am sorry that the last chapter was so short, I didn't realize this until I saw it.

Natsu: yeah it was so short and why did you make Lucy disappear to who knows where.

Rainbowgirl: it's part of the story so deal with it Natsu

Natsu: why

Rainbowgirl: you know what I will do something to you in the story if you keep complaining

Natsu: ok

Rainbowgirl: 'man he's an idiot that's what I am suppose to do any way' * sweatdrops* and just do the disclaimer already

Natsu: Rainbowgirl-San does not own fairy tail or any of its characters, Hiro Mashima does.

Rainbowgirl: thank you and on with the story

Chapter 2 the fight

Natsu's p.o.v.

Ok this man just took Luce to who knows where and wants us to fight his guild. Ok than might as well go now. " I going to fight for Luce I will be back." And before I could even go to the forest of doom, Gray and Erza stopped me. " your not going by yourself Natsu, because we are going with you" is what they told me. " ok fine lets go now." And the four of us including Happy went to the forest of doom. And when we got there , the man in the white cloak appeared and said " your ready already, ok than Raven tail come on out." And a guild full of people came out and smile creepily. Ok this guild is really creepy. Might as well fight now. " alright I'm all fired up." And I started fighting with Gray and Erza.

Time skip(after the fight because I am bad at writing fight scenes right now, might in the future)

Gray's p.o.v.

Ok we have defeated the guild, now where's Lucy. Oo found the guy in the cloak might as well yell at him now. " ok whoever you are now tell us where Lucy is!" The man than replied because he's scared of me that " I can't get her back now and she is trapped in Edolas and there is no magic there anymore to get her back. You can never see her again! But you can still send letters that is paper only. I'm sorry!" Oh my God why did he freaking do that to us. You know what he deserves to get hurt. I than kicked him in the stomach and said " we will never get her back now,why!" And before I could hurt him again he said " I'm going back to Edolas now and will have and for myself." And then he just disappears, oh great.

Where Lucy is (at Edolas with the old king Makarov ) Lucy's p.o.v.

"Ugh, where am I." A old man then replied " your at my tent I brought you in here because I saw you passed out in the desert." Ok, wait a minute isn't he from Edolas. " am I in Edolas." He than replied " yes, how did you get here Lucy, that is your name right?" "Yes my name is Lucy and I think I got here thanks to a man in a white cloak speaking in some weird language. And what is your name, is it Makarov?" He than said " yes nice to know you remember me kind of." Natsu was right he was master. " thank you for your hospitality Makarov." Makarov than said "It's fine helping someone for once." " I will take my leave now thank you very much." Before I left Makarov stopped me and told me that I can't because I would just get lost. " how am I suppose to get back to earth land than." He than said " you can't because king Jellal or Mystogan for you, took all magic away from this world so anima won't suck people in and out of Edolas and Earth land so you are stuck here in Edolas forever. But you can still send letters to them. And since your stuck here I can try to take you to Mystogan if they and you let me. Besides if you don't trust me anymore, I understand because I was power crazy and have learned my lesson." "I will let you take please go ahead."

Time skip ( after walking there to the castle)

Mystogan's p.o.v.

I was doing paperwork for the kingdom until I heard a lot of guards shouting so I went outside to see two people getting trying to get to me and talk to me. After I got a little closer I saw it was earth land Lucy and the old king Makarov and they were both passed out now. I got a little worried and told the guards to take the girl and old King to a room so I can talk to them later.

Time skip ( 30 minutes later)

Lucy's p.o.v.

I woke up in a room with two twin beds and I was in one of them, I looked to left to see the old king Makarov in the other bed . I quietly left the room and opened the door. I turned around a corner and bumped into Mystogan, I almost fell to the floor and bash my head but Mystogan caught me and hold my head so I won't get a bump, but Mystogan loss his balance also so he fell on top of me. I than realized the position we were in and blushed a little. "Thank you Mystogan." "It's alright" he said. And he just realized the position we were in and smirked and said " oh you like this position right Lucy?" He than kissed me on the lips and said " you like that too don't you." I was blushing so hard that I think I put Erza's hair to shame. Mystogan than said "Oh you like that" and than started to kiss from my lips to my neck and I let out an unexpected moan that was low. Mystogan than kissed me on my cheek and than got off me right away and helped me up. He than asked me "what are you doing here in Edolas Lucy?" "Oh I kinda am stuck here in Edolas forever." Mystogan then said "ok…. wait what! Are you sure there is no way back to earth land and if there is no way than I will let you stay in the castle with me. But you do need to help me with the castle tho." " yeah there is no way because there is more magic but the weird thing is we can only send letters to earth land." " ok that's weird, but at least you can still contact fairy tail in earth land." Said Mystogan. "Well that's true but I should really tell why I brought the old King of Edolas Makarov and how I got here."

Time skip ( minutes of explaining later)

Normal p.o.v.

" ok I think I understand now."said Mystogan. "Are you sure you understand?" Asked Lucy. "Yeah I do and the least we can do is try to get you back to earth land."replied Mystogan. "Really?" Asked Lucy with shiny sparkling eyes. "Yes and I might know who that white cloaked man is because he's from Edolas." Said Mystogan.

Rainbowgirl: and this is where I am going to end this

Natsu: how could you do this to Lucy?!

Rainbowgirl: do what?

Natsu: trap Lucy in Edolas forever!

Rainbowgirl: I didn't do it, it was the white cloaked man

Natsu: than who is he so I can beat him up

Cloaked man: o so I'm part of this now huh.

Rainbowgirl: don't beat him up here and now or else. *lets out a dark aura*

Natsu: ok I won't, I promise Rainbowgirl-San and can you tell me one thing

Rainbowgirl: what?

Natsu: is Mystogan bipolar kind of?

Rainbowgirl: I guess because I made him a little oc because I don't know if he will actually do that.

Natsu: same here

Rainbowgirl: ok time to end this. Thanks for reading and pm and review if you want.


	3. Chapter 3 the cloaked man

Special guest: Gray

Rainbowgirl: hiya guys it's me again and I am back with another chapter for an Edolas adventure! Sorry that it took a while. Blame school if you want, that's what I doing. And ps I will try to update at least once a month.

Gray: nice to see you too.

Rainbowgirl: Nice to see you too . Oh and 1 more thing, this chapter is kinda short so I just tried to make it as long as possible, so sorry if it's not long enough for you. ok, can you do the disclaimer Gray?

Gray: ok. Rainbowgirl-San does not own fairy tail or any of its characters except for the ones she made up , Hiro Mashima does.

Rainbowgirl: it's official you are the best guest I had so far.

Gray: thanks and on with the story.

Chapter 3 the cloaked man

Last time on An Edolas Adventure

"I think I know who the white cloaked man is." Said Mystogan

Mystogan's p.o.v.

"I think I know who the white cloaked man is because he's from Edolas. And his name is Zeref and is the earth land Zeref's counterpart." "What! Why would he send me here in the first place." Said Lucy. "That's what I don't understand, unless he's trying to find a queen." "Eh!"said Lucy.

(When Zeref's counterpart is in Edolas now)

Zeref's p.o.v.

Hmm where is earth land Lucy. I have to find her now or she will fall for someone else without me knowing. Maybe she is in the castle where King Jellal, the current King is, because he was one of her old guild mates and she will come to him first. I should teleport there now and see

what their doing.

(Back at the castle)

Lucy's p.o.v.

Why would Zeref want to marry me, that is the craziest reason I ever heard. And I am so weak and useless so it won't help him become powerful at all. "Why would he even want to marry me anyway?" "Because you will forgive him what he done to you and probably fall in love with him."said Mystogan. Hmm do I forgive people that easily, never knew. "Besides can you not kill Makarov because he's just an old man here." "Fine. Besides I need someone to watch the kingdom for when I leave for the journey with you to see if you can even get back to earth land. And the only way for you to get back is to travel to this place called falling stars cliff. But no one knows where that is and that's why we are going to look for it." said Mystogan.

Zeref's p.o.v.

Hmm she don't think I will marry her at all, interesting. And she doesn't know why I want to marry her either. I mean who can resist a blonde sweet, forgiving, and caring girl. Pretty much no one can. And neither can I. I still have to try to get her to fall for me. Maybe I should do that when they leave the castle.

Time skip (after Lucy and Mystogan got stuff packed for their adventure)

Lucy's p.o.v.

Its going to be so much harder around here now. Because of no magic and the only thing I have is a whip from Virgo from earth land. So the things we really need is food, tent, water, and some weapon to defend ourselves from animals we don't know. Wait do we even know where we are going to try to find a way back for me to go home. "Hey Mystogan do you even know where we have to go?" Huh? Mystogan is no longer next to me or behind me. Where is he than. Might as well wait outside the castle.

Time skip (after Lucy finally finds her way out of the castle)

Lucy's p.o.v.

Man where is Mystogan? I can't even find him at all in the castle or outside. Maybe I should just get going to see how to get back to earth land by looking for falling stars cliff. Ok good plan. Alright I will go now. But before I could go into the forest of Edolas, some guy came behind me and hugged me. I was so scared to see who it was but when I turned around I turn to see Edolas Zeref. What is he even doing here? Oh yeah he supposedly plan to marry me, as if I would marry some person I don't know.

Zeref's p.o.v.

I been watching her the past few minutes, I wonder why she wants to look for him so bad. Might as well make a move on her now. So I wrapped my arms around Lucy to see her scared to find out who it is. Wow she's this scared of me. And she than turned around to see me. She than calmed down just a little. Well it's better than nothing. "Hiya Lucy!"I said happily and a little husky and sedutive. She than replied "Hi Zeref."after shivering a little. Then I did the most unexpected thing she ever thought I would do. I kissed her on the lips and she was surprised at first then she started to kiss back a little. After a minute or so we were passionately kissing.

Mystogan's p.o.v. (Before Lucy was with Zeref and outside.)

I just walked with Lucy for a few minutes than I all of a suddenly get pulled away to stand face to face with Erza Knightwalker. "Erza, what are you doing?" I asked her. She than just came closer to me and than I looked into her eyes and saw that they were dull. If those eyes were dull then someone must be controlling her or hypnotized her. But who will do this? Edolas Erza than just came even closer to me and pushed me against the wall. Might as well try to stop her. But when I tried to stop her, she kissed me. I didn't know what to do without hurting her, I couldn't think of anything until. I thought I can snap her out of this by slapping her. Of course she will get a little hurt but I have to try. Alright let's do this. I slapped her and saw that she was starting to get out of the trans. She blinked a couple times and realized what she was doing and blushed at what she did. She then said "sorry your majesty I didn't know what I was doing.". "Well you were in a trans and you couldn't control what you were doing, so it's fine. And you may go now." "Yes, King Jellal."she then replied to me. She then lefted and I went outside to look for Lucy and apologize for leaving her all a suddenly. As soon as I went outside I see Lucy kissing Edolas Zeref passionately. When I saw this I felt a pang in my heart and I didn't know what this meant. But I think I fell in love with Earth land Lucy. They then just stopped kissing when they saw me. And I see Lucy blushing as bright as Natsu's pink hair. I then looked over to Zeref to see him smiling at me. I guess he did plan for this. I might as well talk to him now. "Hey Zeref! Can we talk for a few minutes, privately." "Yeah we can and are you ok with being alone for a few minutes right Lucy.."Zeref replied and asked Lucy. "Ummm. Yeah I will be fine."replied Lucy. Ok now me and Zeref are walking away from Lucy's sight. "I know you fell for Lucy too." Zeref then said when we were out of sight. "I know and we are both in love with her." "We both are and I know she is the type of person to not like to see two guys fighting over for her."said Zeref. "So let's make a deal. Whoever makes her fall for one of us first and she announces it herself that she choose whoever the lucky person is. And we can't hurt each other. But if she chooses the both of us then we just have to share her. Alright." "Yeah it's fine but we have to try to get her to stay in Edolas with us. I know we have to travel to make it look like we know where we are going, but we don't know what route to take."replied Zeref. "Alright we will tell her that we will go tomorrow because we want to supposedly to know what way to take and camp and so on." "Great we will start tomorrow."replied Zeref.

Gray: so me, Natsu,Erza, and the others are never going to see Lucy ever again.

Rainbowgirl: kind of but that's not all the way true.

Gray: well. It's better then nothing.

Rainbowgirl: true. And thanks for reading An Edolas Adventure chapter 3. Review and pm if you want and to be continued soon.

Gray: see ya readers.


	4. Question and answer

Rainbowgirl: I am sorry that this is not a chapter but is a question and answer chapter

Lucy: argh! Why did you do this!

Rainbowgirl: it's not my fault that I just realized and thanks to a person to remind me that I forgot to tell certain things in the story

Zeref: like what

Rainbowgirl: well one thing is how did Edolas Zeref get in and out of Edolas

Mystogan: well good question, what's the answer to it

Rainbowgirl: well it is just that Zeref some how got a magic ring that only works four times to teleport someone or themselves to somewhere else where they want.

Zeref: heh! How did you found out that was supposed to be a secret

Lucy: so this is your fault! * punches playful to Edolas Zeref's arm*

Mystogan: aye! Don't be fighting! How else are you suppose to get here anyway!

Zeref: true, true.

Lucy: *hmphs *

Rainbowgirl: another question is why did I make Mystogan act like that to Lucy when she first went to the castle.

Lucy: so why did you do that

Rainbowgirl: I wanted to add a moment, at the time I couldn't think of any

Mystogan: just don't be doing that again, I am much better than that

Zeref: *cough * not *cough *

Rainbowgirl: shhh!

Lucy: why?

Rainbowgirl: because Mystogan just fell asleep

Lucy: o

Zeref: …

Rainbowgirl: and I think Zeref just fell asleep also

Lucy: alright then. Let's just leave them here in your room. *takes Rainbowgirl's hand and takes her outside *

Rainbowgirl: my room!

Lucy: I think we should end this here.

Rainbowgirl: wait, I forgot there was one more thing I needed to answer

Lucy: well what is it

Rainbowgirl: it was why did I made you so easy to get

Lucy: *starts to blush * why did you do that

Rainbowgirl: well it was because if I didn't make you easy to get in the story for now then how am I supposed to add in moments

Lucy: you are just like Mira

Rainbowgirl: am not

Lucy: well see ya guys soon and review!

Rainbowgirl: right and bye! Have a nice day!


End file.
